Searching for the meaning
by Miisay
Summary: Searching.waiting. SasuSaku. Shes waiting for the day everything would look brighter. Hes waiting for the day when everyone would forget him AU. My first.


_**Searching for the meaning**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_sasusaku_

_._

_Life: it's something wonderful, _

_something everyone always takes forgranted_

_something 1 person may love_

_something 1 person may hate_

_but._

_in _

_the_

_end_

_Life _

_is _

_**LIFE.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_By: Miisay_

_Yelling.._

_shouting.._

_anger.._

_pain.._

_._

_.

* * *

_

_This is what my life revolves around , I wish it wasn't so, I wish I could tell you otherwise._

_I'm drowning in sorow-_

_"SAKURA!"_

_I jumped 10 feet in the air stumbling when I landed back onto my bed- oh shit my dads on his way up here and my rooms a mess, Im never going to hear the end of it , or feel the end of it._

_I scrambled around my sanctuary (my small room where I spend every waking moment in besides school) trying to get some of the clothes and books off the floor before I get another 'beating'.pft, Im soooo going to get one anyway no matter what._

_life sucks but I try to deal._

_'Bam'_

_"Sa-KU-RA, what is THIS?" didn't I tell you to clean this UP?!! _

_he was visiably shaking , vain throbing on his dirty, oh so dirty forehead (and large might I add)_

_his hand raised , I started to shake , this is when I should duck down , cover my head and pray that he won't do to much damage-_

_'SLAP!'. The sound echoed through out the room and a gasp of pain could be heard._

_"Im not going to waist my time on you tonight , be glad you good for nothing child."_

_My dad leaves my room and I crumple onto my bed._

_tears of joy and pain._

_1. He left without leaving a bruise this time_

_ dad , my DAD hit me AGAIN!_

_

* * *

_

_My alarm clock goes of_

_I get up_

_get ready_

_grab a quick breakfast_

_and Im off to the worst place EVER._

_school.._

_where I dont' have a single friend in_

_.

* * *

_

_._

_I quckly open the front entrance door, hoping that none of my 'bullies' find me_

_oh shit I see Kain _

_Run . Run. Runn-_

_"Sakuurraa why isn't this great, oh MY WHAT are you WEARING? , RAGS? ahahaa!"_

_I looked down at what I was wearing, okay it wasn't dezigner clothes but it wasn't that bad_

_Dark skinny Jeans_

_dark tee_

_black and purple sweater-_

_oh yea Karin hates the dark sterotypical 'emo' 'goth' clothing_

_though I wasn't trying to be anything I just like the clothes 'SHE' dosen't like it_

_so the whole school dosen't ._

_TYPICAL HIGHSCHOOL!_

_I stayed silent through out her way of tourching me 'mentaly', Like I don't have enough problems anyways._

_I'd be scared shitless to tell her something, If I was looking for another beating the i'd be right at home._

_"My I wonder why you even try ahaha its not like Sasuke-kun is going to look twice at you ahahaa!"_

_Low blow_

_Though she dosen't know I like sorta have this thing for Sasuke_

_Hes a really hansome looking guy..Okay a really hot looking guy_

_His dark obsidian orbs, his toned lean body ,his dark spiky hair._

_I wish and really wish he would look my way one day_

_I girl can dream though_

_she can dream.._

_'Briingg'_

_Finally , saved by the bell as they always say._

_I looked at Karin, she was still going on about Sasuke and how he loves her deeply and hate my guts_

_I think shes got a screw loose if she thinks 'Sasuke-kun' likes HER._

_But shes right about 1 thing..me and Sasuke would never happend._

_Siiighhh._

_Man aren't I glommy?_

_I took 1 more look at her ,I guess she didn't hear the bell, oh well not like she learns anything._

_Bitch. Ugh._

_I turned on my heel and rain to my locker , hoping me leaving like that won't get her lackys all over my ass again._

_Quckly spinning in my combo I grabed my first two classes text books and my binder and slamed it shut , giving my lock 1 more spin for safty (im paranoid like that, you get like that with no one watching you behind if you get what I mean)_

_and running down the hall to math class with my head down hoping no one notices me and trys to attack me._

_Turning down the last hallway to my classroom ( Nobodys tried to bully me yet wooot!!)_

_'BAMM'_

_wtf?_

_._

_._

_._

_end._

_._

_._

_._

_**I hope you liked this, it's ,my first story ever and I have read alot on so im trying to get the basics down for a great multi-chapter story :)**_

_**hope this meets everyone standards**_

_**review if it's not much trouble**_

_**Ideas, suggestions and**_

_**constructive critisism are accepted.**_

_**Flames aren't.**_

_**^_^**_

_**p.s : There might be mistakes , Im sorry I might have missed quite a few.**_

_Miisay. outt._


End file.
